Bitva o Krvavé polesí
Část první. Drobná zrzavá elfka se v mihotavém svitu svíčky skláněla nad kouskem dopisního papíru. Zevnitř svého stanu slyšela venkovní lomoz vojenského tábora, vojáci na sebe pokřikovali a celé tohle všechno se mísilo s neutuchajícím deštěm, který bubnoval o plátna stanů a naplňoval neútěšnost tábora příjemnou útulností. Elfka se zadívala na promokající strop a nenápadně sklouzla pohledem na spícího Darrena. Sama pro sebe se pousmála a pokračovala v psaní. Má milá pandí. Ani nevím proč píšu tobě, když stejně neumíš číst. Nejspíše nemám komu jinému psát. Dnes je to první den co obléháme Pohromu a musím ti říct, že mi to celé chybělo. Válka taková jakou jsme ji znali nebyla válkou, protože se pořádně válčit nedalo. Jak jistě víš, Pohroma se tady chová zvláštně. Jenomže v poslední dny se "zvláštní" projevilo v jiném měřítku. Jsou chytřejší. Snaží se používat taktiku a jsou i neuvěřitelně silnější. Seržant Darren věří, že je to protože jim dochází nemrtví. Ale já mám pocit, že nemrtvých je tam stále tak akorát. Tohle jsme si říkali už několikrát, když jsme porazili nemrtvých že jich byl plný obzor a zdálo se že to nikdy neskončí. Samotnou by mě zajímalo co by se stalo, kdybych vzala všechny ztráty na straně nemrtvých a zkusila je nacpat do města. Ta myšlenka mě baví, možná by se nevešli ani do samotného lesa. Dnes nás přepadla znovu velká skupina nemrtvých. Bylo to během rituálu, který měl přivolat hurikán na Krvavé polesí. Musím říct že samotnou mě zaskočilo, jaké ztráty byli ochotní riskovat aby ten rituál zastavili a také by mě zajímalo kdo jim prásknul, že probíhá. Nebyla jsem u většiny bitvy, radši jsem hlídala tábor, ale moji muži se dlouho nevraceli a tak jsem se tam nakonec musela podívat a to co jsem viděla byla děs a hrůza. Uprostřed těch temných ruin byli obklíčeni taurové a první pohled co se mi naskytl byla smrt jedné noční elfky, když do ní přízrak zabořil své pařáty. Pomalu jsem ani nevěděla kam jít a co mám svým mužům říct. Viděla jsem v té černobílé scenérii běhat naše muže co vyrazili dávno předemnou. Sekali a bodali a ... co bylo nejhorší, oni sršili optimismem? Chvílema co jsem koukala zpoza štítu a přesunovala se se svými muži, tak jsem přemýšlela že ten lev je skutečně znak co jim sedí. Darren za jednou ze zídek bojoval s nemrtvým konstruktem vyhybal se jeho čepelím a ještě do toho stíhal po očku sledovat jeden přízrak co se mu tetelil za zády. Readas, ačkoliv ho moc neznám a potkali jsme se poprvé ve vojenském ležení stál na starém kameném oblouku temné katedrály a s povzbudivýi výkřiky mezi Pohromu snášel kvílící posly druhé smrti ze svého luku. Corhama jsem uviděla na chvíli, když se nám podařilo sjednotit své muže a ten zase zuřivě bránil taury a všechny kolem nich. Kdesi v dáli jsem slyšela hlasy Nočních elfů, volajících po ústupu ale já věděla, že i kdybych ten rozkaz vydala tak to byl opak toho po čem toužila srdce mých velitelů. Byl to první střet. Rituál dokončili a na Mythii se snesla bouře. A z té bouře ti dnes píšu má milá pandí. A je to možná dobře, je taková jako moje nálada. Celý večer jsem seděla na rozbahněném kopečku a koukala do tmy mrtvého hvozdu a přemýšlela nad tím co jsem viděla. Viděla jsem Larien jak padla vážně raněná a ... jsem už vážně tolik otupělá? Sama sebe bych se viděla plakat, ale než jsem se vzpamatovala táhla jsem jí už na půl cesty k táboru. Koukala jsem do tmy a přemýšlela nad tím, jak blízko byla smrti a zda bych vůbec plakala nad tou ztrátou. Ale na to už myslet nechci. Darren teď spí, zítra ho čeká velká zkouška. Vložila jsem do něj své naděje a já myslím, že správně. Není to zrovna PÁN DIPLOMAT to ne, ale k mému překvapení od začátku operace mi projevuje respekt a má v sobě tu velitelskou jiskru. Podle mě si uvědomuje, že tohle je bitva, která ukáže zda z něj bude věčný voják a nebo honorovaný velitel. Od toho rituálu pořád prší. Málem nám to odneslo celý tábor a na chvíli jsme tu měli návštěvu snad ze všech národů a spojenců. Teda návštěvu zejména zraněnou, protože v tom chrámu temnot si to hlavně odskákali naši spojenci. Co mě ale zaráží? Nikdo z nich nepřišel prodiskutovat co se bude dít zítra. Jakoby je strategie ani nezajímala a když jsem je viděla pobíhat v našem táboře, tak mám pocit že druhý kontingent složený ze seveřanů, hordy a elfů neví kdo vlastně tomu velí. Ani nemám zprávy že by začali se stavbou obléhacích táborů. Ale co bych taky mohla čekat, válka na tomhle ostrově je samé překvapení a myslím že na konci příštího dne, budu nejpřekvapenější elfka na světě. Jen bych si přála abych byla překvapená šťastně. Ještě čekáme na mágy, výpravu a kolonii až se připojí do bitvy. Velkou radost a i starosti mi dělá jak neštěstí dokáže všechny sbližovat. Za normálních okolností bych neměla moc příležitostí jak se bavit s Corhamem, Livií a i tím bratrem toho podvodníka Sathem. Všichni si vycházíme vstříc a zdá se mi, že vše funguje jako hodinky. A nemyslím ty gblinské, ale ty gnómské. Jako goblinské jsme fungovali doteď. Tikalo to a mohlo to brzy bouchnout. Ale teď opravdově. Nevím jak u ostatních ale s těmito jsem tu ráda. Nemůžu se dočkat až bude příští večer po bitvě a sedneme si k ohni a dáme si trošku mé medoviny. Část druhá Moje milá Pandí. Válka pokračuje a ačkoliv je to teprve další den, připadá mi to jako týden. Včera ráno bylo Krvavé polesí tiché. Pohroma se nijak zvlášť neprojevovala a zřejmě jako my, čekala až to začne. Nechávala jsem muže v táboru odpočívat. Tu a tam jsem si popovídala s veliteli o tom co budeme dělat. Táborem se nesla šťiplavá vůně ohně a zjistila jsem, že u každého ohně se vaří vždy něco dobrého. Někteří vojáci si z toho dokonce udělali zábavu a cestovali od ohně k ohni a užírali zásoby. Do tábora se začali trousit žoldáci až k odpoledni a v ten moment taky došlo k menšímu zvratu. Když se mě ptala jedna strážkyně elfů co máme v plánu tak jsem si uvědomila, že předemnou stojí gnóm s páskou přes oko a nedočkavě na mě zírá. Musím ti říct, že když na tebe zírá gnóm tak se těžko řeší nějaké bojové plány. Je to skoro jako ty, když loudíš. Řekl, že by si rád promluvil a že to chce udělat se stylem. Takže vytáhl váček, z něj dvě sklenice a nalil nám oběma víno. Docela běžné ne? Do vojenského ležení se běžně nosí skleničky ne? Víno bylo dobré, to bych kecala. Ale pověděl mi pak něco co měnilo celou situaci. Vyprávěl mi, že je od Rudých čepelí a že s Pohromou mají taky problémy a že jsou nekontrolovatelní a pomoc proti Pohromě a že budou chránit naše velitele. No co myslíš? Nejsem blbá, přijala jsem. Nechtěli za oplátku nic. Teda nic co bych chtěla vědět. A jak se říká z cizího krev neteče. Útok začal hned chvíli potom. Corham se zhostil velení hlídky a Darren obrany tábora. Já jsem se postavila ke katapultům a řídila palbu. Se západem slunce z našeho tábora vyletěly první střely. Opisovaly oblouk nad krajinou a jedna za druhou začaly padat do krvavého dvora. Hlídka měla rozkaz pročesávat les a dávat pozor, jestli se něco velkého neblíží. Zatímco Darren měl jak jinak, než bránit tábor. Sama moc nevím co se tam dělo, protože jsem byla u katapultů. Ale Saya mi hlásila co vidí. Prý se zvedli z Krvavého dvora nemrtví ptáci a netopýři, kteří začali kroužit jako temné hejno kolem Krvavého dvora aby znemožnili zaměření našich střel. Proti našim zvědům a našim obráncům poslali obrovské množství pavouků a po celém lese se rozhořely drobné potyčky našich hlídek a nemrtvých. Aby toho nebylo málo tak Krvavý dvůr opětoval palbu a použil i zápalné střely. Hlídky začaly hlásit, že se objevila i Lady Blančet, ale hned se stáhla. Na tomhle tažení se objevila i Horda, Lordaeron a i mágové. Večer byl o něco příjemnější. Bylo krásné procházet mezi tábory a vidět jednotlivé vojáky jak si vypráví příběhy a jak slaví. Potkala jsem i několik bojovníků, kteří tam včera nebyly. Teda než zábavu přetrhli seveřani a jeden z našich vojínů co se rozhodl udělat kardinální pitomost. Rozhodl se jít na území seveřanů, a dělat tam nepořádek a rameno. Varg dorazil do tábora rozlícen s hromadou obvinění vůči Modrostřeší. Ale nakonec se ukázalo, že ho mylně informovali jeho vlastní lidé. Když ta obvinění byla vyvrácena tak byl ještě rozčilenější, a popravdě se mu nedivím. Nedostatek informací ho postavil to složité situace a to ho rozčílilo ještě víc. Ale jeho nenávist k Pohromě nakonec převládla a vyslechl si bojový plán. Aspoň se vysvětlilo, proč se seveřané doposud nezapojili do boje. Někdy mě samotnou fascinuje jak málo stačí k tomu, aby se tohle stalo. Stačí aby vůdci jeho poddaní neřekli všechno a je požár na střeše. Moje drahá pandí. Vargovo rozčílení pro mě mělo další osvětový efekt. Zjistila jsem jak je celý tenhle ostrov na hlavu. Samozřejmě, že s příchodem Varga přišla na přetřes politika, se kterou nikdo z nás v táboře nemá co dočinění a momentálně nás ani nezajímá. Ale uvědomil si někdo, že se vše řeší politicky. Dva chlapíci se porvou v hospodě a dva národy vzájemně uvalí politické embargo. Kdyby se tohle praktikovalo i ve zbytku světa, tak by dávno celý svět spolu nemluvil. V táboře se zastavila i Xiera a přislíbila pomoc svých lidí v další nadcházející bitvě. Musím uznat, že jsem se v ní v mnohém mýlila. Neočekávala jsem, že se po těch ztrátách objeví, ale Xiera ukázala velkou odvahu a znovu se jejich lidi připojí do útoku. Naštěstí se mi podařilo vymyslet kde by v boji mohli způsobit Pohromě největší ztráty. Řekla Saye že nás bude informovat o pozici jejího ležení. Zatím nemáme ale žádné zprávy o Výpravě. Zato, ale dorazila Kolonie a je připravená do boje. Z včerejšího dne máme ztráty 2 muže a jednoho zraněného. Musím pochválit Sayu, když nestíhám tak její rychlé nohy a rychlá pusa zvládá skvěle přenášet moje rozkazy tam kam nestíhám jít. Dnes budeme útočit. Snad se co nejvíc z nás vrátí domu. Všichni mi doma chybíte. Část třetí Ruch v táboře zesílil. Z mnohých stanů se ozývalo naříkání raněných a mezi Modrostřešskou milici se míchali baronovi vojáci, co halekali jeden přes druhého. Ten večer byl plný rozkazů a úlevy. Jedna malá zrzka seděla opřená o dřevěnou budku stanu. Zevnitř bylo slyšet monotóní chrápání a ona škrábala do cáru dopisního papíru ve svitu louče. Moje milá Pandí. Moc se těším až ti budu moct všechny ty dopisy přečíst. Dnešní psaníčko nebude tak veselé a doufám, že až ti ho budu číst, tak z toho nebudeš moc smutná. Víš, že pak z toho máš vždycky škytavku. Včerejší den začal slibně. Ve vzduchu jsme cítili vítězství a já už začala poznávat do hloubky se spolubojovníky. V táboře se ustálil tradiční zmatek a všechno už fungovalo jako na drátkách. Jednotliví velitelé chodili za mnou a za vzájemného respektu jsme si sdělovali jak budeme postupovat a co od sebe navzájem očekáváme. Musela jsem sama uznat, že mě překvapili ti bojovníci se znaky Lordaeronu. Kdykoliv jsem je viděla, tak jsem z nich měla špatný pocit. Takoví ... jak to popsat. Nafoukaní, typičtí frajírci a skutek utek. Ale v tom tábořišti, moje milá pandí, prokazují velení respekt a je na ně spoleh. Ale o tom ti povím později. Rozdala jsem rozkazy. Prvně byly trošku zmatky, protože se mi velitelé trousili, ale podařilo se nám to nějak zvládnout. Došli zbylí bojovníci z církve a tak. Všichni chtěli vědět kde na bojišti budou stát a já je musela rozřadit aby to bylo co nejlepší. Dokonce přijel i Varg a oproti našemu poslednímu setkání byl dobře naložen. Chvilku jsem se bála, že bude ještě nahněvaný, ale jeden jeho úsměv mě toho strachu zbavil. Vtipkoval, že na mě počká na vítězné linii. Smál se. Vsadili jsme se o třicet stříbrných, že tam budu první já. Popravdě, hodně jsem si věřila. Společně s Darrenem a Corhamem jsme pracovali na přípravách dnem i nocí a to by bylo, kdyby nám to Varg vyfoukl. Nástup na bojiště začal rychle. Seveřané v dálce začali pokřikovat příkazy a pro nás to byl signál, že je také čas vyrazit. Vojáci se začali srocovat u brány. Darren s Corhamem křičeli a snažili se sehnat své jednotky a dát tomu celému chaosu nějaký pořádek. Já stála a s úsměvem sledovala a hrozně jim přála vítězství. Vypadali tak nádherně, když tam stáli seřazení. Dokonce i Caer se přišla podívat. Stály jsme tam spolu na kopečku a pozorovaly je. Před vojáky předstoupil Daslett a v tom sychravém podvečeru začal dávat požehnání. Mluvil o důležitosti úkolu a dobra za které bojujeme. A mě se zdálo, jakoby štiplavost kouře z ohňů stoupla a oči se mi zalily slzami. Ozvaly se první příkazy a vzduch se naplnil očekáváním. Vojsko se dalo do pochodu. Poslední proslov a šlo se na věc. Ani nevíš pandí jak jsem byla ráda, že jsem tě tam nevzala. Já vím, že jsme spolu chodily do bitev, ale tohle bylo jiné. Hned u prvního kopečku na nás čekala hrůza reality. Zrůdnost Pohromy neměla mezí. I teď se mi o tom těžko píše, ale ... snad to pomůže a ten hrozný pocit zmizí a možná i ty sny. Jen co jsme dorazili k prvnímu kopečku, stál tam Morgen. Pamatuješ si ho? Stál tam se svými nemrtvými a s dětmi. Nevím kde je vzal, ale plakaly. Koukaly na nás těma nevinnma očima a chtěly k mámě. Morgen nám vyhrožoval. Ať se stáhneme ... nebo ... a že ublíží i tobě. Ale já věděla, že tě nemám brát. Takhle jsi v bezpečí a můj úsudek také. Naši muži na to v hrůze koukali. Darren byl přesvědčen, že jsou to iluze, ale já jsem někd v hloubi věděla že nejsou. Ale nahlas jsem to nepřipustila. Corham se pokusil děti zachránit, ale bylo příliš pozdě. Jen co dopadla první lahev svěcené vody, dopadlo i poslední tělíčko k zemi. V ten hrozný moment byla jen jedna věc pozitivní. Morálku vojáků to nezlomilo, ale povzbudilo. Lordaeronští přísahali Morgenovi tu nejhorší pomstu a Modrostřeští skřípali zubama a pohnáni vztekem se začali za nemrtvýma drápat do kopce. Sekali a bili. Trhali a řezali. Téměř jsem ten jejich hněv cítila. Morgen jim nevědomky sám připoměl, proč tu jsou a proč musí uspět. Odpor Pohromy byl těžký. Sázeli proti nám jednu horší věc za druhou. Postup se zastavil na vršku kopce, kdy se proti nám postavil i rytíř smrti. Z dálky jsme slyšeli zuřivé výkřiky seveřanů a elfů a divoké vytí Xiery. Zdálo se, že se i jejich postup zastavil, ale nevzdávali se. Bitva pokračovala. Darren velel těžké pěchotě a odvážně držel řadu. Zatímco Corham se svými muži působil Pohromě velké ztráty. Ale ani to nestačilo. Buď kouzlo, a nebo skutečně boj trval tak dlouho? Ani nevím. Muži začali být unavenější a unavenější. Pohroma pod našima nohama oživovala padlé bojovníky. Už vše vypadalo zoufale. Ale, pandí, asi se teď choulíš strachy. Osud si hraje různé hry a naše zkázala byla odvrácena. V tu nejtěžší hodinku se objevil Sir Chaol se svými muži. Zhlédl situaci a vydal doporučení k ústupu. Nemusím říkat, že nám to nemusel říkat dvakrát. Jeho odvážní muži začali plnit pole a sám Sir Chaol se chopil velení armády co měla krýt náš ústup. Tři zatroubení byly signálem, že více nám pomoct nemůže. Ustupovali jsme zpátky do pevnosti. Vyčerpaní muži opouštěli pole. Nemrtví nás pronásledovali s touhou po snadné kořisti. Tři zatroubení se ozvaly a my již byly v bráně. Vydala jsem rozkaz aby se štítaři postavili do brány a paladiné hned za nimi a připravili své žalmy. Střelce jsem postavila na kopeček aby sestřelovali vše co by chtělo přelézt hradby. Sama jsem popadla kuši a začala sypat jednu šipku za druhou. Vlna nemrtvých narazila do naší šítové zdi v bráně. Bojovníci drželi pevně. Sir Chaol se vedle mě postavil a řekl mi, že je rád že konečně stojí na bojišti semnou a když koukal na hrdiny v bráně, tak uznal i jejich odvahu. To mi vlilo novou sílu a začala vydávat rozkazy jako divá. Křičela jsem ... no až teď skoro nemůžu mluvit. A oni bojovali. Ikdyž mezi ně skočilo oživené tělo Sira Kegaxe tak neustupovali. A tu se ozvalo pět zatroubení z jihu a Chaol se usmál a jen řekl "Můj otec ...". Bitva ještě nebyla dobojována. Saya začala z hradby pištět, že se k nám blíží ustupující spojenci a ať jim jdeme pomoct. Prvně jsem si nebyla jistá situací u brány. Naši muži v bráně stále zápolili s Kegaxem a hradby nám přelézal nerubian větší než náš domeček. Ale když jsem viděla Kegaxe prchat a slyšela sílící boj a ryk přicházející baronovy armády. Nebylo již třeba na nic čekat. Poslední rozkaz ... pomozte spojencům. Lordaeronští společně s církví a posledními unavenými vojáky vyrazili do noci aby kryli ústup nočních elfů, hordy a seveřanů. Stála jsem a dívala se na tu spoušť. Na zemi leželi ranění. Darren ležel u stanu a nad ním se skláněl Darnak. Mám pocit, že jsem z bojiště vytáhla tu Ross. Zamlžil se mi zrak a pamatuju si, že mě Corham musel vrátit zpátky do reality. Všude ranění ... Thorn, Darren, Ross, Sath a další ... Den nekončil. Baron zajistil pole a přizval velitele. Přišel zamnou i Skjold a že prý hledá Varga. Doufám, že se mu nic nestalo. Dnes má být nějaká ceremonie. Sama nevím co to je. Ale objevil se zase Leskert. Ten člověk je podle mě přitahován k neštěstí jako sup k mršině. Dal mi nabídku a já jí probrala s Corhamem. Teď jen zbývá otázka, zda to bude náš trumf, nebo naše zkáza. A aby toho nebylo málo vyslechla jsem si kritiku od Shaynai. Ne že by mě nezajímala, ale v ten moment jsem opravdu nebyla schopná vnímat a ani neměla čas vnímat. Mám pocit, že jsem slyšela hádku otce se synem. Má drahá pandí, moc mi chybíš ... Část čtvrtá Má drahá pandí. Je vše u konce. Vyhráli jsme válku proti Pohromě, ačkoliv to byla výhra vykoupená velkým utrpením. Ani nevím, zda jsem schopná ti to vše popsat. A ani nevím, jestli ve tvém světě je prostor pro takové násilí. Sama si někdy říkám, že bych chtěla vidět svět tvýma očima, kde největší starostí je ten motýl na zahrádce co ti pořád uniká. Měli jsme jeden den odpočinku. Nebudu ti moc rozvádět co se dělo, protože to bylo několik nezávislých příběhů, každého hrdiny v táboře a snad nejlépe je dokáží vyprávět oni sami. Proběhlo vyzamenávání hrdinů. Toho se účastnil baron a já po dlouhé době zase stála po jeho boku. Byla vyznamenaná Caernelie a byl vyznamenán Darnak. Oba byli povýšeni do šlechticského stavu. Ceremoniál narušila Pohroma, kdy vystřelila do našeho ležení nějakou tříštivou střelu a zranili Chaola. Ten se teďka už zotavuje, ale prvně to vypadalo o něco hůř. Toho dne Baron rozhodl o poslední strategii. Že on vezme vojáky a odláká pozornost nemrtvých a mezitím skupina pod velením Darrena pronikne do dvora a bude tam dělat neplechu. Bude i druhá skupina, složená ze samých sebevrahů. Původně se měla zůčastnit jiná jména než nakonec šla, ale hodně z těch které jsem vybrala se nedostavilo. Trochu mě mrzí, že nakonec nešel Varg. Naše skupina šla společně s Leskertem, naším cílem bylo zničit Morgena aby celá místní Pohroma nebyla schopná fungování a nebo aby byla zničena. Když si to vezmu zpětně, tak to byl pěně husarský kousek. Možná pandí některé znáš, možná některé ne. Šli tihle: Melithar, Rothas, Dunral, Crowley, Rudolph, Lyov, Corham, Daslett, Meredith a já. Leskert nás teleportoval rovnou do úvodních síní Morgenovy pracovny. Byla to dlouhá chodba a po stranách byly cely s vězni. Na konci byla kruhová místnost, která byla úplně prázdná. Už to nám přišlo trošku podezřelé a tak jsme se různě rozptýlili po místnosti abysme nebyli zak snadným terčem. Nu .. a pak se to stalo. Ze zdí vypadla omítka a volné kameny a začali vylézat kostlivci. Všichni jsme se pustili do boje. Já radši volila možnost neriskovat a tak jsem provokovala dva kostlivce a ustupovala a různě je odváděla aby ostatní měli těch kostrounů míň. Lyov to tam ošklivě dostal. Když se pral s jedním kostlivcem, tak ten ho vzal dřevcem do ... no .. do toho kde mužští mají své drahé kameny a sesunul se k zemi. Boj to nebyl dlouhý a nakonec jsme to zvládli vcelku dobře. Nebyla ani chvilka odpočinku a na nás hnedka vyběhly z chodby další zástupy nemrtvých. Bylo to opravdu hodně zombíků a v ten moment jsme ještě nebyli tolik sehraní, takže to šlo chvilku zmatečně, ale po chvilce se jejich nemrtvá těla válela po zemi. Dál byla další chodba. Znovu tam byly cely a v nich další zajatci. Ty se Rudolph a ostatní rozhodli spálit .. teda jako oni byli mrtví. Za tím byla další kruhová místnost. Uprostřed byla studna a kolem nějaké pomníky, hromady kostí a těl. Hned nás napadlo co by se mohlo stát, když bojujete proti Pohromě a vidíte hromadu těl, tak se naučíte být předvídaví. Jen co jsme vešli do místnosti tak se najednou začala těla zvedat. Bylo jich hrozně moc. Strašně moc kostějů a kostlivých mágů a vůbec všemožných druhů nemrtvých. Neměli jsme žádnou šanci. Semknuli jsme se k sobě a sledovali jak se přibližují a rychle vymýšleli plány co dělat. Když tu Leskert zvolal, že bysme měli skočit do studny a vyrazil jako první. Nenechali jsme se pobízet, to dá rozum a upalovali co nám nohy stačily k té studni a skočili tam rovnou po hlavě. Prvotní radost z útěku vystřídal šok. Ta studna byla hlubší než si kdo mohl myslet. Padali jsme několik minut a málem si u toho vykřičeli hlasivky nadávkama na Leskerta. Ten se nakonec proměnil v nějkaou stínovou bestii a zbrzdil náš pád, takže se nám nic nestalo. Dole na nás čekal poměrně obrovský jeskyní systém. Skoro jsme si všichni říkali, že by tam šlo vysvět město. Ale Corham později poznamenal, že by bylo hodně klaustrofobické. Hned za ohybem na nás čekala jedna z jeskyních hlídek Pohromy. Skrčili jsme se a chvilku je pozorovali a snažili se vymyslet jak je přemoct co nejrychleji a co nejtišeji. To se nakonec povedlo, akorát ty výkřiky o Světle jsme si mohli odpustit .. hm. No každopádně, došli jsme do jedné z velkých jeskynía tam jsme už z dálky slyšeli šílený chechot pomateného alchymisty. Stál si tam u svého stolu, vlasy mu trčely do všech stran a mával podivnými mixturami nad hlavou a vykřikoval „KONEČNĚ! TI NAHOŘE TEĎKA UVIDĚJ!“. Hned nám došlo, že nejde o nic hezkého a že se nejspíše jedná o nějaký mor. Přišli jsme za alchymistu a ten nás spatřil a počastoval nás, že je rád že tam jsme, protože budeme svědky jeho převratného objevu. Na nic moc jsme nečekali. Začali jsme být pomalu unavení z neustálého boje a věděli jsme, že času nemáme nazbyt. Co jsem ale nečekala, ten alchymista byl těmi lektvary nasáklej jako houba. Každá jeho rána se zacelovala a i jeho samotná kůže byla jako z oceli. Co ho ale spolehlivě bylo schopné zranit, byly jeho výtvory. Ty jak jsme zjistili ho dokázali ošklivě popálit. Po boji s alchymistou moc odpočinku nebylo. Jeho výkřiky přilákaly pomoc a snad můžu jen děkovat, že Meredith neuskutečnila svůj plán, odpálit kouzlem jeho laboratoř. Při představě, že by se něco z jeho výtvorů dostalo do ovzduší se mi i teď dělá trošku šouflé. S těma hlídkama se to moc nepovedlo pandí. Zrovna když jsem bojovala s Lyovem proti kostlivým kouzelníkům, tak jsem se s jedním srazila zády a když jsem se otočila tak mě střelil zblízka nějakým ledovým kouzlem. Rudolph mi to hnedka ošetřil a snad bylo štěstí že rána zmrzla a že jsem měla s sebou tolik lektvarů, kteří mě udrželi na nohou a bez bolesti .. skoro. Leskert během mého ošetřování na nic nečekal a šel napřed. Tedy nevím co se tam stalo, ale byla tam jen jedna vysušená kostřička a jeden podříznutý nekromant. Jo a ta kostřička měla taky nekromantské oblečení. Postupovali jsme dále jeskyněmi a pomalu cítili, že se blížíme k našemu cíli. Jeskyní chodbičky vedly výš a výš a když jsme v dáli uviděli další světlo tak se nám rozbušila srdce. Byli jsme unavení a někteří už dost ošklivě zranění, ale pořád nás hnalo kupředu vědomí, že již není cesty zpět. Každý asi myslel na ty co má nahoře. Já myslela na tebe. Jak až přijdu domů, tak tě obejmu a najednou svět bude znovu načechraný obláček a ne tahle hrozivá propast. Když jsme vyšli nahoru tak to, že jsme byli blízko nám prozradily různé morgenovy experimenty co jsme potkávali cestou. Houby vysoké skoro čtyři metry a podivná tráva. Hned v první místnoti na kopečku na nás čekal bývalý spolupracovník Leskerta, který byl Morgenovi stále loajální. Čekal tam s dalšíma nemrtvýma a myslel si, že nás zastaví. Ale my byli příliš naštvaní abych tak pravdu řekla. Leskert se vrhl na svého bývalého kolegu a my na nemrtvé. Skoro bych to nazvala skutečně sehraným bojem, KDYBY MI LYOV IDIOT NEVBĚHL DO STŘELY! Vážně pandí! Dokážeš to pochopit?! Stojím si celou potyčku na jednom místě a střílím z kuše! A jakmile dostanu čistou ránu na kostlivce a to jsem si i hezky zaměřila na hlavu, tak mi tam musí vběhnout ten potrhlý elf! .. pchm .. má štěstí. Dostal to jen do ramene a má štěstí že mám lehkou kuši. Proběhlo znovu ošetřování. Musím přiznat, že ještě chvilku v jeho pracovně a možná by si nás Morgen spletl se svými služebníky. Začali jsme vypadat fakticky bídně. V další místnosti byly všude kamené kádě. A v nich zelený sliz. Rothas správně poznamenal, když se za náma zabouchly dveře, že určitě to začne vytékat ven. Pandí, ty pasti nikdy neomrzí a dokážeš si představit jaká panika vypukla, když jsme zjistili že je to leptavé a né topivé. A málem jsem praštila Meredith. Všimla jsi si jak špatně se umí soustředit? Třikrát jsem jí musela říkat aby propalovala ty dveře. Ale vždy přestávala a ohlížela se aby se mohla dlouze podívat jak se k ní blíží to zelené slizové chapadélko! Ach jo. Mno … zkoušeli jsme všechno, oheň, mráz, svěcenou vodu a nic nepomáhalo. Tu a tam se objevil Leskert jak se pral se svým kolegou. Kopali se, kousali .. no prostě to jak se mágové perou. Já se snažila našim získat čas, aby když Leskert vyhraje aby nás z té zelené bryndy vytáhl. Ale došlo k zvratu. Lyov ten postřelený elf, se opřel o jednu z těch kádí a ona se hnula a ten sliz přestal téct. Všichni jsme na to koukali s tichým úžasem. Pak už jen zbývalo všecky ty kádě posunout, potíž byla že někteří přišli o boty a popálili si chodidla. Ale byli jsme živí. Hned za slizovou bránou byl konečně náš cíl. Ale před ním stál Morgenův velitel stráží. Dost ošklivý kostlivec. A hodně zapálený. Zápolení s ním nás stálo Meredith. Ošklivě jí poranil a Melithar musel zůstat aby jí chránil a Daslett začínal pomalinku usínat i za chůze, nevím proč. Ale ten paladin je hrozně spavej. Za bránou seděl Morgen. Neztrácel čas a začal se nám posmívat a bylo tam to čeho jsem se obávala. Zase tam měl děti. Stály na mřížích a pod nimi byla kyselina. Varoval nás, že jestli ublížíme jemu tak ublížíme jim. Nebudu ti pandí psát co se tam přesně stalo. Ještě by jsi měla ošklivé sny. Stačí že je mám já. Pořád to vidím. Nic z toho co jsem doposud viděla se tomu nevyrovná. Nikdy jsem se nesetkala s tak rafinovanou krutostí a s pokusem z nás udělat zrůdy. A myslím, že někteří z nás se s tím budou vyrovnávat hůř. Během boje s Morgenem se tam objevil Leskert a varoval nás, že ty hromady kostí mu dávají sílu a máme se jich hned zbavit. Už ani nevím jak jsem to dělala. Svět byla rozmazaná šmouha. Jakoby byl v mlze. Prostě jsem dělala, házela, mlátila. Jen vím, že Lyov spadl do jedné z těch kádí a nebýt Rothase a Corhama tak by ho čekal hrozivý osud. I tak měl chudák více neštěstí než štěstí. Corham se proplížil kolem trůnu a zalil Morgena svěcenou vodou jako kytičku. Rudolph se pokusil pustit do souboje s Morgenem, ale jeho hrdinský moment byl utnut Morgenem samotným. A já? Dělala jsem co se dalo, když se objevila Lady Blančet a vypadalo to že Dasletta podřízne, tak jsem se pokusila nalomit její přesvědčení ve zlo a získat Daslettovi čas (Vypadalo to jako že zase spí, hih). Ale to se mi nepovedlo, protože ta mrcha stejně vůbec nebojovala fér a používala nějaké čáry co moc bolely. Ale morálně jsem vyhrála, protože já čáry nepoužívala. Nakonec se Daslett probudil a podařilo se mu nalomit její přesvědčení. Morgen ani nestihl žasnout nad tím, jak rychle se k němu Blančí dostala a tím jejich mečem ho rozkrájela. Byl konec. Koukali jsme na tělo Morgena a alespoň já nemohla uvěřit že je konec. Oči mi zalily slzy a nejednou se vrátila bolest do srdce a i do těla. Plakala jsem. Válka skončila. Cítila jsem štěstí a zároveň i zoufalství. Možná to znáš, ale je zvláštní jak … žár boje je schopen z tebe udělat něco čím nejsi a pak když pomine, tak ne že by to zmizelo s tím žárem, ono si to počká. Aby jsi mohla cítit výčitky svědomí. Má milá pandí. Až ti tohle budu číst, doufám že mi odpustíš ...